The invention relates to a climbing wall and a playstation incorporating the climbing wall, and particularly, to a climbing wall and a playstation incorporating the climbing wall that allows children to safely simulate rock climbing activity.
Climbing walls are normally used by experienced rock climbers to simulate outdoor rock climbing activity. The climbing walls provide rock climbing enthusiasts with the opportunity to simulate an outdoor climbing activity at an easily accessible location (e.g., an exercise facility or at home).
There are two conventional types of climbing walls that are used to simulate rock climbing activity. The first type of climbing wall includes a substantially vertical climbing surface that has a rock-like texture (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,058). The shape, or texture, of the climbing wall determines the level of difficulty associated with maneuvering around on this type of climbing wall. The second type of climbing wall includes rock-like hand/foot holds that are attached to a normal (i.e., substantially smooth) wall (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,877). There are two ways to adjust the level of difficulty associated with maneuvering about this type of climbing wall. First, the location of the hand/foot holds on the wall vary according to the level of skill of a particular climber. Second, the shape of the individual hand/foot holds can be modified in order to make them easier, or more difficult, to grasp.
There are also climbing walls or structures that are specifically designed for climbing activity by children (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,816,980, 5,634,687, 5,177,926 and D374,902). Conventional children""s climbing walls typically include a variety of simply shaped geometric shapes and openings. The shapes and openings are arranged in a variety of configurations that allow children to maneuver around the climbing wall or structure. One of the problems associated with prior art climbing walls/structures is that they provide an inadequate grip area for children. Due to the limited physical abilities of children (i.e., limited strength and small hand size), there is a safety risk associated with one or more children maneuvering around on existing climbing walls. Another problem associate with existing children""s climbing walls/structures is that they provide a poor simulation of rock climbing activity.
Accordingly, the invention provides a climbing wall for simulating outdoor rock climbing activity. The climbing wall includes grips designed to allow a child to maneuver safely around on the climbing wall. The climbing wall also includes a front surface, a rear surface and at least one intermediate portion reaching between the front surface and the rear surface to define one or more openings which extend through the climbing wall. The openings are located in positions that allow a child to travel safely around on the climbing wall. The intermediate portion also includes a grip projecting outward from the front surface. In a preferred form of the invention, the grip also projects outward from the rear surface of the climbing wall.
The grips also reach around the circumference of one or more openings in the climbing wall, although the grips could reach around one or more portions of the circumferences of one or more openings.
In another form of the invention, the front and rear surfaces of the climbing wall are textured to have a rock-like appearance, and each of the openings has an irregular shape in order to facilitate the simulation of outdoor rock climbing activity.
The invention also provides a playstation including a frame. The climbing wall is attached to a support member on the frame.
It is an advantage of the invention to provide a playstation and a climbing wall for the playstation, the climbing wall having a simulated rock-like appearance.
It is another advantage of the invention to provide a climbing wall for children that includes grips which allow a child to maneuver safely around the climbing wall.
It is yet another advantage of the invention to provide a climbing wall for children that allows children to climb both sides of the wall.
It is still another advantage of the invention to provide a children""s climbing wall that is readily attached to a playstation as well as other similar climbing walls for use as part of a climbing network.
Other features and advantages of the invention are set forth in the following drawings, detailed description and claims.